Satisfaction Guaranteed
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Esme sings to, and with, Carlisle. (This is a companion piece to "Singing in Harmony". ) ONE SHOT. Carlisle and Esme's POV's. Enjoy!


Carlisle's POV

Ever since the family had a karaoke night, Esme had begun to sing more often. I would sometimes come home and find her singing to herself. Like today...

Esme's POV

I was home alone today. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee had gone over to Charlie's place for the day. Alice had convinced Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie to come with her to see the Denali's. Jacob, Leah and Seth, who were usually here, were spending the day with the packs. And Carlisle was at the hospital, working a day shift, that was cancelled last night.

I decided to do some more painting. I had 2 hours to kill until Carlisle returned. I headed up to my studio, (complete with a sink, many shelves and a large table), and sat down on the stool in front of the half finished painting. I was currently working on recreating the sunset I had saw last night while out hunting. I pulled out my brush and tubes of paint. I sat there and mixed my colors. It was quiet. To quiet. I wasn't used to the silence. It was haunting. I set my paint pallet down and walked over to the stereo. I plugged in my iPhone, (which Alice had insisted I needed. She said my flip phone was out dated and I needed something new and chic). I set a playlist up and then went back to mixing my colors. A familiar song came on as I painted the newest color into the canvas. I sang along to the lyrics:

**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I tried._**

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know_**

**_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back any more. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway_**

I started to dance in my seat to the beat of the song. I stroked a new color on:

**_It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, Can't get to me at all_**

**_It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!_**

**_Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on..._**

I got up out of my seat an twirled around, as I crossed the room to get another color of paint. I continued to sing, feeling happy and not having a care if I got caught dancing around.

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractures all around. And one thought crystal ice is like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past._**

**_Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand. In the light of day. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._**

I picked out my paints and walked back over to the easel. I set the paints down on the little table next to me, as the next song came on. I recognized the song:

_**Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side**_

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and I gasped. I turned around in them, as Carlisle held me and sang,_****_

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

I sung the next part with my eyes locked to his,

_**Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time**_

Then we sung together until the end, Never taking our eyes from one another._****_

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are, you are the love of my life **_[x10]_**_****_

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life [x8]

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love** of my life**_ [x16]_

I stood up, slinking my arms around my husband,

"What are you doing home?" I asked curiously. He smiled,

"I was let off early" he said. I smiled as well.

"Yay!" I squealed, quite childishly. Then another song I knew came on, "Oh, I know this song," I said, tearing myself away from Carlisle. I ran to dump the water from my paint cup. Then I set the cup upside-down on the large table. I started to hit, clap, and then flip the cup to the rhythm.

**_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?_**

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Carlisle stared at me with a confused, but at the same time, amused look on his face, as I continued my clapping and flipping pattern,

"What are you doing dear?" he asked, chuckling. I kept on going.

"Alice taught my this," I said smiling. I began to sing to the lyrics as I did my cup thing.

**_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you_**

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I looked up at Carlisle and smiled. He clapped, clearly impressed.

"You're very talented" he commented, I smiled bigger, putting the cup back.

"You really should sing out loud more often, dear," he added, pulling me back into his arms,

"Haven't I been singing a lot more since that karaoke night?" I questioned.

"Well yes, but you're always alone. I only ever hear you sing when I catch you" he replied. I giggled.

"Well then...maybe I will sing in public," I offered,

"I would hope so, your voice is beautiful." he said. I smiled. I walked over to my phone to find another song. He wanted more... then more he would get:

Carlisle's POV

Esme stalked over to the stereo. She paused there for a moment,

"What are you doing, baby?" I asked, curiously. Then there was music, and she began to sing. I listened intently as she kept her back to me,

**_I screwed up.. I know _**  
**_And I did wrong.. I know _**  
**_What let you down _**  
**_you're the best thing around _**

Esme turn around sharply. There was a sexy look in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. I grinned. Next thing I knew, she was in front of me again, singing. Her hands rested against my chest.

**_ There's a hole in my heart_**  
**_And it tears me apart _**  
**_Cause I let you down _**  
**_And You're the best thing I felt _**

Then she disappeared again. Stupid vampire speed. I could never keep an eye on her. She was so nimble. Then I felt her on my back, her arms around my neck, and legs around my hips.

**_I know what you like_**  
**_Baby, I know what you need _**  
**_And if you come here tonight _**  
**_Satisfaction guaranteed._**  
**_Just call me "baby" again _**  
**_I ain't too proud to plead _**  
**_Oh, I'll take care of you _**  
**_Satisfaction guaranteed._**

Then she was in front of me again, her hands gripping my tie.

**_ The clock ticks it's time _**  
**_But still I can't unwind _**  
**_Cause I need your lips _**  
**_And your heart next to mine. _**

She let go and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and held her close.

**_So I drove pass your place _**  
**_Just to see your face_**  
**_Won't let you down _**  
**_You're the best thing around _**  
**_This whole life in town _**

She let go and slowly back towards the small love seat in the corner. She pulled me down and continued.

**_I know what you like_**  
**_Baby, I know what you need _**  
**_And if you come here tonight _**  
**_Satisfaction guaranteed._**  
**_Just call me "baby" again _**  
**_I ain't too proud to plead _**  
**_Oh, I'll take care of you _**  
**_Satisfaction guaranteed._**

She pecked me on the lips and then smiled, singing still,

**_I'm only human_**

I raised an eyebrow at that line.

**_You make mistakes too_**  
**_Ain't nobody else _**  
**_do you like I, do you like I do _**

I gave her a sexy smirk. Where was she going with this?

**_Forgive and try to.. To walk in my shoes _**  
**_Ain't nobody else _**  
**_do you like I, do you like I do _**

She stood up, pulling me with her. I gave her a quick twirl and she sang the chorus again.

**_I know what you like_**  
**_Baby, I know what you need _**  
**_And if you come here tonight _**  
**_Satisfaction guaranteed._**  
**_Just call me "baby" again _**  
**_I ain't too proud to plead _**  
**_Oh, I'll take care of you _**  
**_Satisfaction guaranteed._**

**_What you like_**  
**_Baby I know what you need _**  
**_And if you come here tonight _**  
**_Satisfaction guaranteed._**

I pulled her back into my arms for the last few lines.

**_ Just call me "baby" again _**  
**_I ain't too proud to plead _**  
**_Oh, I'll take care of you _**  
**_Satisfaction guaranteed._**

The song ended and she smiled,

"How was that?" she asked, sassy lacing her tone. I smirked,

"Wonderful. But now you've seduced me." I told her honestly. She giggled,

"My intentions," she admitted. I bent down and kissed her, slowly pulling her towards our bedroom...


End file.
